


Double A Battery [Technoblade]

by PrussiaIsntDead



Series: Battery Club [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, How Do I Tag, Panic Attacks, kind of, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: Tommy makes a promise that he can’t exactly keep
Series: Battery Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879108
Comments: 19
Kudos: 688





	Double A Battery [Technoblade]

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE ACTUAL STORY!!  
> //TW: Anxiety/Panic Attacks\\\  
> Ok now you can read remember to drink water and take your meds I care you <3

Techno simply chalked it up to being too busy. He just never had time for a girlfriend, so why bother getting one? It’s not like any girl caught his eye, anyway. He knew the labels for what he felt (or, rather, didn’t feel), aromantic asexual, but he hadn’t spoken to anyone else about it. Not that he didn’t want to, he just felt like it wasn’t really any of his friends’ business. He would probably tell them if they asked, though.

He wasn’t repulsed or anything, either. Techno was fine with romance and sex, participating in the latter almost never, he just didn’t feel attraction. People were kinda weird, anyway.

It was a normal day. Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur were just messing around. Techno was playing bedwars, Tommy was practicing parkour (every now and then the others could hear him slamming his desk and cursing), and Wilbur was doing “Wilbur things”. They were generally just having a good time.

“Yes! I am amazing! The best! Every girl is in love with me. I am stealing your girlfriend and Techno’s future girlfriend.” It was clear that Tommy had beaten the parkour level he was working on.

“I highly doubt I’m ever getting a girlfriend, but if I do, you can have ‘er, bud,” Techno chuckled.

“Fine, your boyfriend, then.”

“That’s not what I- okay then.” Techno scoffed.

“What do you mean that’s not what you meant?” Wilbur spoke up for the first time in a hot minute. As soon as Wilbur spoke, Techno could hear Tommy’s interest pique. “Go on, Techno.”

Man, do you ever regret saying something so much you wish time travel existed? Yeah, that’s how Techno felt at this moment. It was right now, Techno concluded, he fricked up.

“Well, uh, it’s kinda hard to explain- I’m aroace.”

“I thought you were American.”

“Hush, Tommy. What does that mean, exactly? Are you a war criminal or something?” Wilbur chided.

“No, it means I’m aromantic asexual. It means I don’t feel romantic attraction or sexual attraction. So, like, to put it in terms Tommy can understand-“

“Hey!”

Techno chuckled, “I don’t like-like anyone and I don’t want to get on the crafting table with anyone. So I am invincible to you stealing my future girlfriend, Mr. Innit.”

It was silent for a couple minutes. This was enough time for Techno’s anxiety to set in. He started to leg bounce™ and his mouth went dry. He started to rock back and forth and his sweaty palms began scratching his face. He didn’t know what he was scared of. Them thinking he was weird, he guessed. 

“You have a dog, right?” Tommy’s rough voice spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“Okay, so I’ll steal Wilbur’s girlfriend and your dog. I am still getting bitches.”

“Thanks for telling us, Techno. It’s pretty cool that you trust us enough,” Wilbur chimed in.

“Yeah, you’re like, our greatest weapon! If we interrogated someone, we could, like, send you in and if they try to seduce you, you wouldn’t be affected! You’re like James Bond!” Tommy determined, causing Techno and Wilbur to dissolve into wheezing messes, once again.

It made Techno feel better. Not only did his friends care about and accept him, but he was cool in Tommy’s perception of reality. Well, as cool as James Bond, at least, and he guessed that was reasonably rad.

**————Bonus————**

Techno was going through the fan-mail that was sent to his PO Box. He was almost finished when he came across a small envelope. There was definitely something inside it. He opened it and took out a hand-written letter.

_Dear Techno,_

_I heard that people wear these to signify their identities to one another. I thought you might like them._

_Sincerely, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit (by association)_

Techno looked inside the envelope again and found two small rings inside. The first one was black with a small spade from a playing card engraved into it. The other was white with an arrowhead engraved into it. Techno wiped his face, and made a mental note to go easier on Wilbur and Tommy in the next MCC

**Author's Note:**

> Techno: while everyone else was busy havin girlfriends and stuff, I was busy playin Minecraft!  
> Me: it’s free real estate


End file.
